Spousal Privellege
by hellsbells101
Summary: So what if Brian and Carter were already friends? What if Carter had a really crazy way of avoiding trouble for both Brian and Carter … all they needed to do was get 'fake' married… Slash/Disclaimer :- All rights belong to owner.


Brian was crazy. He knew this and having finally settled in Miami he was making peace with the fact. Miami was a perfect place for a guy wanting to lay low from the authorities. He could keep his head down, lost in the bustling population. Miami also had a big enough population that he could make a killing in the street races that were almost certainly happening.

Knowing all this, he decided this is where he would set down temporary roots. He could make a type of home here - and if he should need to run, well the sea was close to hand offering him some pretty nifty escape routes.

He was walking along the street when he felt the bass of the club. He could do with a drink and if he couldn't race then dancing was one way to lose all of his excess energy. Stepping inside he was hit with the wall of a sound. It was just what he wanted, coming up to the bar. He looked at the drinks on offer and they pretty brunette behind the bar asked him,

"What can I get ya?"

Brian bit back his automatic response of, "Corona." Instead, he asked for a, "Whisky neat."

"Two fingers?"

He just snorted, "Hell yeah."

He took his drink and sat down watching the crowd. His training let him see the different types of people setting up shop. He could see the one guy sitting in the VIP area. He had to be the owner, or, a seriously rich friend of the owner. He was an intriguing and Brian kept o watching him.

Sooner rather than later, he was beckoned over by a security guard. He wasn't stupid; nor did he bother to play coy. He might have been able to beat the guard up but that was not the play of someone trying to lay low. He figured, he was bored and looking for a new start. He may as well find out what the guy wanted.

"What can I do for you?" He asked the intriguing guy. All Brian knew about him right now, was he warranted a bodyguard.

"Please sit."

Brian didn't so much sit, as lounge comfortably. "Don't mind if I do."

"You're new in town," new guy observed astutely.

Brian sipped his drink and seeing no reason to lie answered, "I'm having a career change."

Carter quirked his head in contemplation of the mysterious ice prince, "In what way if you are willing to say?"

Brian was able to spot a crook a mile away. It went with the training but he could tell that this guy was a better class of criminal. Also, he was kind of an asshole so he decided to flirt, batting his eyelashes, "I don't even know your name."

"I don't know yours either."

"Brian."

"Carter Verone."

Brian was smart enough not to react. He liked the blunt guy and he would be a great friend to have in the area. He needed to play it cool and show that he could hang without being stupid. "So I like fast cars, whiskey and letting criminals go."

Carter started laughing, as there was no way he had pegged the guy as a cop. "You were a bad cop."

"The worst," Brian replied mirth in his eyes. "I got feelings for the mark and let the whole family go."

Carter raised his glass. He would cautiously check the backstory without raising a flag. He liked the blond, more than he was willing to admit right now. It might just be that he was bored of bedding airheads but if he was looking at guys he liked - Brian was the perfect model to use.

He could admit that his penchant for bending the law made him even more attractive. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

 _... It was the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

Although Carter never was one to settle for just a friendship when he could get so much more.

Brian was stressed out beyond all belief. Things had been going so well for him. He and Carter had become fast friends and it was building into something maybe more. So of course he gets picked up by the cops. They wanted him to help them get Carter. He was driving on auto-pilot and ironically he ended up back at the mansion.

He knew that Markham was going to start surveillance on him soon - if it had not already. He did not give a shit. This was Carter they were asking him to betray and he couldn't do it. He had learnt his lesson with Dom - when there was personal connection. He could not get the job done.

If Markham asked him about his visit he would make something up, or, make a quip about starting early.

It was not his fault if Miami P.D had not done their job. He had a key to the front fucking door and they thought he was just an acquaintance!

"Carter!"

He could see Carter's bodyguards hanging outside his work office. Carter preferred to work at home as the police had a harder time of getting a warrant to search his home. Brian stormed into the office, knowing that unlike the others - he had nothing to fear.

"Carter we have a problem!"

Carter looked up from the work, not looking the least bit concerned. At any other time, Brian would have been impressed but right now it just pissed him off. "What is the issue?"

"The DEA are demanding that I help them put you away," he explained. He let his horror seep into his voice; there was nothing of the infamous icy bullet about him right now. He did not care about hiding his emotions - the thought horrified him. Carter had been there and picked up his life for him. He would not do it. He didn't care. He would go truly on the run and get the fuck out of the country rather than betray Carter.

"So what do they have?" Carter asked him still so calm.

Brian shrugged, "At the moment it is more disciplinary action and aiding and abetting a fugitive."

Carter grinned, "Can they prove you did?"

Brian frowned, thinking about it. No they couldn't. He had never given an account of his time with Dom. He had just skipped town. There were no witnesses or anyone who could say anything about the drag race and its aftermath, unless they wanted to bring Dom back to testify. "No."

Carter smirked, "Good, then I have a plan ..."

Brian listened to what Carter was saying. He really was listening but there seemed to be a brain-disconnect between what was being said and his mind. It had to be the only explanation, or, he was going mad. He didn't hide his feelings.

"This is madness!" Brian screamed. He could not believe Carter was calmly suggesting something so crazy.

Carter smirked at him, like he was being cute. "It is perfect chulo and you know it."

Brian was not so amused, "This will never stand up in court!" He yelled, his frustration pouring out in his voice. He needed to Carter to understand this was serious. The authorities were in the process of building a major case against him.

Carter stepped closer, pulling him into a not so platonic hug. "Of course it will. You just need to have some faith."

Brian did not bite back his snort. "Faith? They want to send you to prison and use me as the tool."

He hated the very idea. Carter had been his lifeline since landing in Miami. He was a good friend and helped him pick the pieces of his life up from the disasters of L.A. He could not help but feel distress at the idea of sending Carter to jail. Markham had not done his homework properly if he assumed that Brian was only an acquaintance.

I mean Carter's idea was crazy. He huffed, "The police and the Fed's will notice if we pretend that we are married as we actually have to be married for spousal privilege to count."

Carter stepped back, feeling Brian's new found calmness. He led Brian to the more comfortable sofa so that they could continue the conversation now he was in a more rational frame of mind.

"Tell me your fears."

Brian looked at him, "They want me to trap you with Monica."

Carter tried to place the name, "My new E.A?"

Brian nodded and did hold back on his feelings, "Yep the bitch is frustrated that you have not looked at her twice."

He was being petty but he found it funny. He could not believe that all of this mess was because Carter had smartly avoided the very obvious honeytrap. It was a case even if she wasn't a plant then she was setting herself up as a gold-digger.

"Well I wanna marry you so that would be wrong of me, right?"

Brian looked at him and he was not sure if Carter was serious or not. It didn't matter though as whether they were real or fake married - It was the answer to their problems. This was crazy but if they pulled it off; then it would be a neat solution to their problems.

"We really doing this?"

Carter snorted, "Is this crazier than you jumping onto a rig?"

Brian chuckled, "Maybe?"

Carter just pulled him close and into a hug. Brian hadn't realised how much had missed hugs and affection. He had come close with Dom and the gang but it had not been reciprocated in the end.

Carter himself, was enjoying the moment, he kept the hug soft, enjoying the way Brian felt close to him. He figured that he would wait until he had managed to well and truly seduce his husband before letting him know that the marriage was not as fake as he was being led to believe.

Like Brian said, the authorities would not believe a fake marriage. So he would have a judge fix that problem. - He would explain all that much later.

* * *

Brian had done as promised and started talking with Monica. "Aren't you suppose to get me an in with Carter?"

Brian rolled his eyes, "You must be new. You don't move that quick or you end up dead."

"Fuck you," she hissed.

She had blushed in what Brian assumed was jealous. "You are not my type sweetheart and shouldn't you be saying that to Carter?"

The man in question, seemingly appeared as if he was magic, "Talk to me about what?"

Brian didn't miss a blink, whereas Monica did jump. "Oh Monica was asking my advice on the drivers you want."

Carter looked pleased, "That is excellent show of initiative," Carter praised. He then killed any thought of her having made ground by turning to him and flirting, "You still want to show them how it is done?"

Brian didn't have to try and be flirtatious. Carter was objectively hot and he was talking about cars. It was like a win-win for Brian. "If you will let me."

"Always good to watch you handle a car chulo."

Brian blinked at the affectionate term. That was new. He was not sure how to handle it being surprised and shockingly, he found himself blushing.

"You are too much," he said, shaking his head.

"Never for you though corazon I hope," Carter said.

With his piece said, he headed back into the office, "We still on for dinner?"

"You betcha," Brian called out.

He turned back to Monica, who looked like she was hopping mad. Oops. Brian wished he was sorry. Nope, that would be a lie too. She waited until Carter was out of sight and then dragged Brian away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Brian had to bite back his smirk. He was aiming for clueless best-friend. "What you wanted me to talk to him for you."

She rolled her eyes, "Are you that clueless?"

"About what?"

"He wants to fucking date you! I will not have a chance! Fuck. We need to talk to Markham."

Brian just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say ... just make sure that the place is secure and not a place that Verone frequents."

* * *

"So he wants to date you?" Marham asked trying to keep up with all that he had been told.

Brian shrugged trying not to look smug, "Look I did as you asked. It is not my fault that he has gone off women. He says they are all too desperate and after his money."

Monica hissed, "You little bitch!"

Brian didn't have to look offended, "I am no one's bitch sweetheart and that is not very p.c of you. Is it?"

Monica got up in his face - she might have been more intimidating if she wasn't coming off as a jealous ex. "You planned all this. It is a plan ... I know it."

He went for a look of innocence and annoyance, "Look I have done everything that you have asked!" He let his frustration pour out, "I have danced to every tune you have demanded and each string pull. What more do you want of me?"

Markham's look was calculating; he was clearly not as annoyed as Fuentes - She would have to learn not to let her pride not get in the way. "You are getting close?"

"So close that he could put a ring on it," was his sarcastic response.

"Good." Markham said decisively, "Do what you have to do!"

Brian smiled sweetly, "In that case you should know we are going to Massachusetts for a short break."

"Why?" Bilkins asked, immediately seizing on the break of routine and Verone's known associates.

Brian shrugged, "I have no idea. Carter has asked me to go to keep him sane. I will have no way of knowing unless I go." He tacked on innocently, "Could be a business deal?"

"Well then brace yourself for a short break."

Markham was thinking about it - Brian knew why. Right now, he had Brian right where he wanted him. At least that was what Markham thought - even if he knew differently.

* * *

The place they were staying was beautiful. Brian expected no differently as Carter always appreciated the finer things in life. The hunting lodge was over looking a lake. "Is this where we are doing the deed?"

Carter was smirking as he handed him a Corona. "You make it sound so sordid."

Brian was not sure how to respond to that as he was tempted to hysterically laugh. It was one of the things he liked most about Carter - his deadpan humour.

"That's our soon to be marriage you are talking about!"

Carter didn't look the least bit penitent, "You're right baby. I'm sorry."

Brian rolled his eyes, he was reeled into another hug. He was not exactly objecting to the casual shows' of affection. In theory, they were for show but he was finding that he was liking them more and more. "You should be."

"So are you ready to get wrecked?"

Brian was a little shit and he knew it, "Are you talking about drinking ... or are you making promises you can't keep?"

Carter laughed, "Oh baby. If we fucked tonight you would be a sated, quivering mess."

Brian didn't shiver as that would let Carter know he had won. It was a nice image - one that he was only too happy to enact.

It turns out the sex was epic and flexible. They could not agree on who would top who - so they both did. Brian was lost in a haze of lust and sense of completion. Right now, he kept thrusting back against Carter, chasing a high - he was so close to. It didn't matter that he was overly-sensitive it was the best type of torture.

He was going to miss this when they divorced was the only thing that he could think of as he fell asleep. He was choosing not to really think about the fact that he'd just had sex with his best friend, no, his husband. He was trying not to get used to it but right now, he just wanted to enjoy the ride.

Brian woke up slowly. He was still getting used to waking up with someone next to him but it had been a week since their impromptu wedding. He felt that maybe they were trying to sell this a little strong. Still, he was not stupid and he was well aware that the Fed's had surveillance on them. He would not ruin their chance to stay free of the authorities just because he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Carter.

If he was honest - the sex was good; he liked Carter and there were worse places to be. Still, he was sighing pretty loudly as he would have to leave this comfortable place to go and talk to Markham again.

He hated the grouchy bastard and he was not fond of any handler that practically forces his agents to get their hands dirty. He was not naive nor was he innocent. He just couldn't stand the guys that demanded so much of their agents when you knew full well that they themselves had done shit themselves.

He got himself ready, choosing the suit which had been a gift off Carter. Apparently when you wanted to be a bastard - it was better to be dressed in Armani, as the world accepted it better.

"You look amused?"

Brian whirled around to face the voice. He was greeted with the smug smile of Carter, "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

Brian snorted as Carter was a great guy but he sucked at trying to pull off the innocent look. "You have already won it is a done deal."

Carter helped straighten his tie and grinned, "I know and the fact they haven't seen it coming is what makes it funny."

Well there was no point in denying the inevitable. It was time to go and meet with the Fed's.

* * *

Markham was glaring at him, like he had killed all the puppies in the world. "Care to explain what the fuck happened on your trip?"

Brian had a dopey smile, "We got married."

"Just like that?" Markham replied sarcastically.

Brian stopped looking dopey and his ice smile was fixed in place, "Well there was alcohol and a supreme court judge involved."

Markham sneered at him, desperate to find any angle he could exploit. "And what will your husband do when he knows that you are trying to convict him?"

Brian did not know how relieved he was to finally drop the act. "You know I was a cop not too long ago and one of the things I needed to learn was the law."

"I know it a hell of a lot better than you," Markham retorted hotly.

Brian smirked, knowing he had won before a shot had ever been fired. "Really then tell me the part about spousal privilege."

"It was decided that a wife or husband could not be forced to testify against their ... spouse."

Markham froze, realising the magnitude of what had been said. He had ordered O'Connor to get closer knowing full well that he might be coerced into sex. It was the dark, murky part to UC operations. When the agent was brought in as a honey pot; then if it was to be done quickly then you needed sex to loosen inhibitions and gain trust quicker. "You son of a bitch."

"That is my mother you are talking about."

"You planned this." Markham hissed.

Brian would be lying if he said that the was not enjoying this moment a little.

"Look I did what you asked. We were having a whirlwind romance and I am suppose to be giddy in love. Tell me how I was suppose to say no?"

He was sounding reasonable and calm. Inside he was jumping up and down in joy and that was when it struck him. The sneaky son of a gun - he was gonna get Carter when he got home.

Brian had figured it all out in the Fed's office. That sneaky son of a bitch. He could not believe that Carter would not just ask him. He would probably have just said yes. Okay, so it took 'faking' it to make him re-evaluate his feelings but he was sure of them now. He can't believe Carter got them married before even asking him properly!

He was good though, to the Fed's he betrayed nothing but the outward appearance of a loving husband enamoured with their spouse. It was not wholly acting, as he was in love. He would just make Carter sweat for trying to trick him. He went for madness, slamming the door open to his office,

"You complete and utter bastard!"

Carter looked up in alarm hearing his angry husband. "Love you too dear."

"When we're you going to tell me?"

Brian knew better than to believe the look of innocence, or, the question of, "Tell you what?"

"That we are fucking married for real!"

Carter shrugged, "So it was quicker than you thought about it but you said it yourself ... you are in it for the long haul."

Brian took a minute to think about the silliness of the whole thing. He was arguing over something that was a done deal. He knew that he loved Carter; his husband had helped him pick up his world. He had done it without Brian realising it so okay he could get mad but it would be futile.

"You owe me morning blowjobs every day for a month."

Carter pulled him to his desk. "Only a month? How about a lifetime?"

Brian would have made a snarky comment but he had just lost the use of his legs. As he was being palmed with the most exquisite perfection. He arched up, chasing more sensations,

"I'm good with that."

It turns out, they were better than good. They were the best and they managed to rule Miami for decades. The authorities loved and loathed them in equal measure as they were undeniably criminal but kept the others in line as no one wanted to cross them.

Brian was forever glad for the clause in law that meant he had fake married his husband. Although the real marriage was way better.


End file.
